


Unsatisfied

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Sam wonders if the Transformers have genitals and sex, etc.Hentai Contest 2010 Was Not Satisfied 1st Place
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Series: Metal To Flesh [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 23





	Unsatisfied

Originally Published July 9, 2010

* * *

Sam wanted to know but could not ask. He tried and tried yet the courage did not come. It remained too awkward a topic to discuss with Bumblebee. Despite their friendship and other, midnight endeavors.

The boy parked the Camaro at the garage. As the doorway shut he circled to inspect the vehicle. He crouched in front of its trunk. Fingers ran about the edge of the plate - it felt tight and hard and would not budge. A smile crossed his lips while his mind raced with thoughts of everything.

The Autobot transformed - then sat. A tilt of the head signaled its curiosity. The human was obsessed about something connected to all of those inspections.

"Is my body displeasing to you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Displeasing?" Sam was startled. "You're a god damned Camaro and an awesome Transformer Autobot." He leaned into the robot and peeled back the plate that armored its face. It sent a chill through his body that the warrior allowed it to happen. He could not help but think, at the way the metal looked as it slid past the face back and forth, that it resembled a cock's fleshy hood retracting to reveal its tip - and he likened it totally to such intimate play between lovers. "What's to be displeasing? I love to inspect you, to check you - all of you - Bumblebee," he punctuated the sentence with a kiss against a cheek.

"I thrill you, Sam?" Bumblebee asked. "Excite ... you...."

"Yes, you do. I'm just so curious about you. I'd like to know how everything, you know, works."

Sam stroked the face then, smiling and blushing a little, traced the chest. He tried to reach around the robot - a kind of embrace. He failed and let his touch wander toward the waist.

"You already know how it works."

With the innocence of curiosity Sam let his fingers scrape that plate at the crotch. Bumblebee accommodated the inspection - spreading his legs and raising his body a little. It filled the boy with such excitement to be playing with that part of the Autobot. Even though the metal did not budge, though the cover did not reveal anything - because it was empty. The Cybertronian lacked a robo!penis. Unsatisfied, he lay a hand atop it, stroking as if there were something beneath it, squeezing the whole entire bulge. Yet - the act retained a raw sexual display.

If anyone saw them together like that it would have been awkward.

"I sense your excitement - you love to touch me though I am unaffected by it."

"What satisfies you, Bumblebee, let me know, please, let me know."

Hugging him tight. Stroking his sides. Gently, like a lover of flesh. His metal shivered with the words forming within his mind. He leaned into Sam's face as if about to reveal a secret. He whispered, through a current of air, speaking so softly only the human heard it.

It made the boy turn red with blush at its revelation!

"Bumblebee!"

Another kiss was reward.

* * *


End file.
